redyoshinationfandomcom-20200216-history
Driblee Island Battle/Episodes
Here is a full list of DIB Episodes! |-|DIB 1= Magnets and Pots is the first episode of Driblee Island Battle Elimination Because it is the first episode of DIB, Elimination is very different. 12 most voted contestants are safe while the rest are eliminated. Due to 10 contestants getting votes 2 non-voted contestants were randomly chosen, The chosen 2 are Scales & Hog Rider. Due to Gold Piggie getting the most votes he earns an immunity ticket and picks the team he wants to join first! Challenge The challenge is to choose 1 contestant to hunt magnets. 10 magnets are hidden at the same spot. Both got 10. After Nightmare Hal gets 10 magnets TV warns everyone to go to their team's pad! A giant pot appears and will pull all contestants into the pot & bake them! Gold Piggie died first so he traded his immunity ticket with a vote ticket which was first on RIR and never used on RIR! The survivors were Robot RYN & Past Oliver due to holding the most magnets. However Robot RYN is metal so he stayed on the pad! |-|DIB 2= Touch The Bad Luck Button!! is the second episode of Driblee Island Battle! Voting Results On Episode 1 Magnets or Pots, Team Moone survived the challenge and Team Sunne did not survive so they are up for elimination. Challenge The challenge is to press the bad luck button. Every press decreases the chance of the team getting bad luck with the other team more likely to get bad luck |-|DIB 3= Bottle Royale is the third episode for Driblee Island Battle. Voting Results Challenge The challenge is to fight all of the eliminated contestants using a bottle. A wave of eliminated contestants will join as enemies and try to eliminate all contestants from the challenge that are still in the game. |-|DIB 4= What's Your Talent is the fourth episode for Driblee Island Battle Voting Results Teams were voted instead of contestants due to a contestant rejoining the game. The team with the most votes gets to have the rejoined contestant. Team Votes Contestant Votes All eliminated contestants got a chance to vote, However Annoying Yoshi and Windows Yoshi are the only voted contestants to rejoin. Challenge The challenge is to choose three contestants on each team to do a talent. After all 3 got voted to go for the talent show, the challenge begins and all 6 chosen contestants did their talents. The order goes from Team Sunne to Team Moone. After they finish their talent, TV will rate the talent on a scale of one to ten points |-|DIB 5= Quick Jump is the fifth episode of Driblee Island Battle, Unfortunately this episode is broke due to some contestants not showing up at all Challenge The challenge is to jump before others do. |-|DIB 6= DIB 6 is the cancelled episode of Driblee Island Battle, It started again on ЯIЯ. Elimination Past Oliver gets eliminated Travia *Driblee Island Battle is cancelled on episode 6 due to a new show called RYN's Chaos School. *Episode 5 is the only broken episode Category:Driblee Island Battle Category:Shows Category:RIR